Transparent
by CarlaConnorFic
Summary: something wasnt right and Carla was about to find out, how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

_I know this Chapter isn't great, I really didn't know how to start it, I actually thought of the ending first please review _

Her legs wandered the length of the living room, eyes scanning the photos that lay scattered across the top of the bookshelf, bits of change grouped next to them. Smiles spread across the couples face, they were on holiday on the beach sunbathing, she looked a little closer and chuckled to herself as she saw his sunburnt nose. Carla remembered how she had laughed and called him Rudolf all holiday, how he would respond with a cheeky comment each time. Her eyes fell to the book lay on the self beneath, Simons reading book from school. The Me To You bear Peter had bought her one day propped up against some old CD's , her key next to them, a 'C' key ring thread trough. she shifted her body and headed towards the bedroom, peering in she noticed a couple of her tops folded on the wooden chair shoved in the corner, she tutted as she noticed the bed not made up, well Peters side at least, her side fresh almost untouched. She caught sight of a black suit hung from the full length mirror, another one hung over the wardrobe door, Simons size. She frowned with confusion, she never remembered Peter saying anything about going somewhere, somewhere formal. She sat herself on the bed still fixated on the suits. She turned her head and spotted crumpled bits of paper below her feet, beside the bedside table. Un-crumpling the paper Carla squinted as she tried to read the words that had been so aggressively scribbled out, bits of ink smudged from what seemed to be drops of water. She jumped as the piercing sound of the buzzer erupted through the silent flat. Paper still in hand she made her way to the phone.

"Hello" she called.

"Hello, peter, you there . . . Hello" Michelle quizzed.

"No Chelle its me . . . ill buzz you up" she replied.

"Hello, anyone there? . . . Simon is that you?" Michelle's voice became raised.

Carla buzzed her up, but nothing happened, she pressed again but nothing, she slammed the handset down and cursed it. As she made her way down the stairs she could see Michelle's figure through the frosted glass walking away the door was locked as she tried desperately to pull at it realising her key was back upstairs. The dark haired woman made her way back up and ran to the window as she caught Michelle getting into Steve's taxi.

"Chell ang on ill get me key the doors locked" She called in clear ear shot of Michelle.  
"OI" she continued as Michelle seemed to ignore her, waving her hands franticly before the cab drove from the street.

She turned back into the flat confused, why had Michelle come calling asking for Peter? Why had she just ignored Carla? And where was she going in a taxi. The ticking of the clock caught Carla's attention, 3:15pm. Why wasn't she at work? and most importantly why wasn't she herself?. She stood no longer instead grabbing her key and making her way to the stairs for the second time. Something wasn't right, and she was determined to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla walked the cobbles, noticing how quiet and eerie the streets were. She made her way up the factory steps and noticed the black doors were locked. She didn't understand, it was a weekday within work hours where was everyone?. She reached into her pocket for her phone to ring Michelle but realised she has left it back in the flat, It was then she remembered she had brought her keys. She entered the factory, a little angered to find the shop floor empty, not a worker in sight.  
_  
" ill flaming kill 'em"_ she mumbled to herself as she flicked on the light.

Her boots echoed as she walked along. Alone in the factory Carla shivered a little as she placed herself down at her desk. Remembering the times Frank had sat taunting her, teasing her, slowly killing her. Remembering how her factory had changed over the years, business partners, husbands, workers and the secrets it held. She closed her eyes,

_"All you gotta do is tell them you were messing, tell them it was a joke, we had an argument you took revenge"._

_"Never"._ She whispered.

_"Im not a bad bloke, you know that, drop the charges". Frank toyed._

_"Leave me alone Frank, please leave me alone"._ She pleaded, in her thoughts and out loud.  
The sound of her own voice startled her as she snapped back to reality and stood up from her desk. She had no idea why the factory was empty or where the girls and Sean had got to but for the minuet she appreciated their absence. Carla reached into the bottom left draw pulling half a bottle of Whiskey from it and a glass. She swilled the amber liquid around a little before knocking it back.

_"No. . . none of this is true"._ She cried

_"One bit isn't true but when has that ever mattered aye? Was I driving the car that hit Stella? No. We got away with that, ill get away with this! Im not some junkie who dragged you into an ally way, you should see me with the police, im brilliant. All hard done by and bemused and brilliant_". He paused.

She felt the silence fall and once again she was back in that factory with him, scared in fact terrified, not knowing was his next move could be, this man was evil he had already proved that to her, she feared for her life as they stood alone having this heart-breaking conversation.

_"save yourself the heartache, you'll never have me back I know that but you can get rid of me"._ He continued.

"Oh ill get rid of you, for a long long time". Her breathing heavy, tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Hmm, well there's a much easier way to get rid of me. No luring sexual history's dragged through the court, no indignity no accusations, no tears. . . say the word"

"Rapist" she spat. Over and over again out loud it bounced the factory walls, tears began to fill her eyes now as she knocked back another couple of shots. Her emotions were overpowering her. A mixture of frustration, anger, hurt, intrusion, guilt! She couldn't take it any longer. Carla darted for the office door, shaking and despair. She had to get away from this building, so many bad memories. She had to find Michelle or Peter or even Maria, she didn't care just someone, anyone . Slowly she ran towards the door fighting back tears desperate for escape.  
_"Carla"_ someone from behind her called.  
Her eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks, hair brushing her face, chest rising but failing to fall. She recognised that voice, was she hearing things?

_"Carla, darling"_ It called again.

She spun round, gasping as she did so, her hand shot to her mouth both in shock and to prevent the bile that was rising in the throat coming out. She backed up, slamming her back against the factory doors, legs buckling beneath her, eyes fixated on this figure before her.

_"Oh my God no?"_ escaped her mouth.

"_Liam?"_ her voice full of fear and confusions.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, and the guessing made me laugh, hope you enjoy. Sorry its not perfect I m no JK Rowling._

Carla shook violently against the doors. Staring at this man before her. He lifted his hands out in front of him slowly moving towards her,

_"Its ok Carla, it me, Liam_". He stated

She didn't reply, she couldn't instead she turned on her heel, bolting from the factory. Her legs gave way as she reached the bottom step outside the factory, a relief to be in the afternoon light. She continued to shake as she knelt helplessly on the cobbled floor, closing her eyes and pinching herself in a desperate attempt to awake from this horrible nightmare she was trying to convince herself she was having. She slowed her breathing down and sat he head back, eyes closed wiping the wetness that had formed her face. She craned her neck into her knees coughing as she fough back the overwhelming need to be sick. Nothing today had made sense, was she tripping from what she didn't know? Was this all just a bad dream? Was this really happening? She asked herself over and over as she tried calming her self. Carla exhaled and finally opened her eyes. She screamed as their eyes met, darted backwards as her elbow gave way hitting the stone floor. Now she lay facing the factory staring once again at this man before her.

"_Carla, its ok, darling its ok please don't be scared its me"_ . Concern printed across Liam's face.

_"Go AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY"_ She shouted nodding her head violently closing her eyes.

She tried to force herself up, thinking if she could run and find someone maybe. . . she didn't know she just needed this to stop. Trembling and weak she clawed at the cobbles in an attempt to stand.

_"Leave me alone just go away please stop this!"_

_"Your dead you can't be here ! im imagining you_" Carla cried out her eyes still tight shut.

Silence.

_"Yes Carla, I am dead"_. He confirmed.

_"And so are you"._ Came straight after.

Her eyes shot open, , she rose her head, eyes connecting with his. Her body rigid, disbelief wrote across her pale face.

_"W- w what?"_ she quizzed, her voice below a whisper.

_"Carla your dead, you died"_ He repeated.

She sat rocking, numb, unaware of her surroundings, nothing made sense, a loud thud throw the garage snapped her attention.

_"T – Tyrone"._ She called to the brown haired plump man who appeared from under a car.

_"TYRONE"._ She raised her voice awaiting a reply.

Nothing, the man didn't respond, he whistled away to a song, banging a spanner across the wooden side as though he were playing the drums. Carla swallowed back the lump in her throut turning again to face Liam.

_" I don't . . . I don't understand I cant be dead, im here, I can feel myself_" she muttered not making eye contact, moving her trembling hand up and down her arm, rocking breathless.

_"Your dead Carla, that's why you can see me and he cant see you."_ Liam pointed towards the garage.

_" No_" . She snapped. Attempting to once again stand up.

Liam reached down, offering a hand, his eyes meeting hers.

"**My 21****st**** you dragged me up to slow dance, me mates were all wettin themselves, making gestures behind your back ".**

"I remember, I remember thinking if it dunt work out with paul is brothers alright". she laughed

"what did you think og me back then? Honestly what did you think the day you met me?"

"well a once heard that the first time Richard Burton saw Elizabeth Taylor, she looked so beautiful he almost laughed out loud"

"You see how come no one says that about me" Carla questioned.

"A just did". 

Carla reached for Liam's hand, her legs support her as she stood, shaking. Slowly allowing him to grasp her and help her from the floor, eyes fixed on each other.

"I don't. . . I don't understand Liam I cant be dead, this isn't happening" Her soft voice escaped her mouth.

"Come with me Carla, please let me show you" He offered pulling her a little closer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews !_

Liam led Carla from the street, she wasn't sure why she followed him, she wasn't sure what he was talking about. In fact she wasn't sure of anything. She appeared to be in a trance, following Liam up the back streets of Manchester's council estates, not speaking a word, looking over every now and then to make sure Liam was still there. Praying he would disappear, praying she would wake up and this would all just be over.

_"Over here Carla"_ Liam called from the other side of the road.

She hesitated on the corner of this run down dump, taking in the sight before her. Empty boarded up houses, windows smashed and doors ripped off. A few children running wild at the other end of the street, screaming and laughing. She stepped into the road her eyes fixated on the grey mangled barriers on the other side, flowers, teddies and cards pinned and scattered around them. Liam stood his head hung one foot on the kerb the other in the road. Carla's hand rose slowly to her mouth as she approached the railings, tears falling down her cheeks.

_"I died? Here?"_ She quizzed.

_"I don't understand? When? How? Why don't I remember"_ Her sobs became violent.

Carla dropped to her knees, both hands covering her mouth as she read from the small card before her.

_' Cant believe your gone Ms C, you were a special boss, feisty, funny and clever. Not only were you my boss, you grew to become a special friend & I will truly miss you, good night God bless Carla, lots of love Hayle '_

Carla collapsed on the floor, she could no longer hold back the heart-breaking screams that escaped her mouth, she brought her hands to her eyes and sank into them, struggling to catch her breath. Liam slipped his arm around her as he also knelt before the sea of flowers that covered the pavement. Tears falling from his cheeks, dripping from his chin.

_"I don't understand Liam what happened?_" Carla bawled still rocking, shaking, head in her hands.

_"You erm . . . you crashed your car Carla, 3 days ago, you crashed". He paused. "You were on your way back from a wine bar on Deansgate, you were drunk Car, it was an accident_" Liam sobbed into her shoulder.

"_NO NO NO NO stop it please don't tell me this NO"_ The woman screamed, crying uncontrollably, shaking beneath Liam's grip.

She pushed him off her, bolting to her feet, stumbling as she tried to run from the street.

_"Carla, don't run, you cant run from this"._ Liam called to her.

_"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP"_ .She spat.

_"Paul were in the car with you Carla, he were there with you the whole time"._ Liam shouted out.

Carla stopped, froze on the stop, un able to see through the tears that wouldn't stop falling. She turned slowly, looking at Liam in disbelief.

_"Paul?"._ Confusion and doubt in her voice.

Liam moved towards her slowly, pain in his eyes.

_"Ye love, Paul were with you, the whole time"_. He whispered.

He dropped his head, kicking the kerb lightly as he awaited her reaction. He glanced up. She stood no expression on her face, staring past him at the flowers behind him, tears flooding her face.

_"Im dead . . . im dead Liam, dead"_ She whimpered, walking back over to the colourful foils that covered the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The cellophane felt cold and wet against her skin as she picked bunches of flowers and read the messages. Part of the reason she couldn't understand she was dead, she felt human as she could still do human things. A tear rolled down her cheek causing the drop to break the silence between her and Liam.

"Don't cry Carla please" Liam pleaded.

"You say Paul were with me the whole time, I don't understand Liam, how?" Her voice barely there .

"Well from what Paul told me, you & Peter had an argument earlier that day, you got drunk and drove to Deansgate for a couple more. Paul says that whenever your having a bad day or something is wrong he is always there, even though you cant feel his presence, for him to know he is with you helps him accept he is gone." Liam started.

"Go on . . . " Carla pushed.

"You sat in a bar alone you must have had at least 6 more drinks before you left Carla. You had a skin full you were off your head, he says it reminded him that time of Dean, Carla you must understand it was an accident, Paul said there was nothing he could do as he saw you loose control after hitting the kerb, it was too late. . ." he finished.

Carla dropped her head cradling her neck with her hands.

"im so stupid, im so God damn fucking stupid and now its too late" Carla cried.

"Paul said you didn't feel anything, it all happened within seconds" . Liam tried to reassure her.

Carla rose her head and wiped the tears from her puffy eyes, she crawled a few paces bringing herself face to face with Liam, fighting back her tears she opened her mouth but nothing would come out, her brow creased as her breathing became violent.

"Paul? You want me to take you to Paul?" Liam quizzed dreading the answer.

It took all the woman's strength to reply, he body became weaker as her heart thudded in her chest, her palms began to sweat feeling her head nod indicating she wanted to see Paul. Liam stood from the street kirb turning his back on Carla before turning back to face her.

"Carla, Pauls upset, there's a lot he wants to talk to you about and has been wanting to over the past few years, I just thought id warn you" Liam stated nervously.

"Oh right, as if today cant get any worse, iv got my dead brother-in-law warning about my dead Ex husband, oh and to beat that im dead. So Paul can be as upset as he wants" Carla snapped back

Liam took a few steps forward, now stood a matter of inches from Carla, scanning her face, smiling as her beauty still stood stern, her eyes still lit up her face. Carla backed away a small bit, surprised at Liam's movement;

"Come on, just relax, its me remember. And Paul your as you said Ex husband, there isn't anything to be scared of, you know him just like you know me", Liam grabbed Carla's trembling hand and comforted her before leading her from flower scattered corner.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry its been a while I really didn't know where to take it from the last chapter but I hope this is ok! Enjoy**_

Liam stood in front of Carla, silent as he indicated for her to sit on the bench before them with his hands. Her stare was blank and empty and her brow creased as she sat before Liam. She had only just realised where Liam had brought her and then it dawned on her and she remembered how when Liam was alive, she had told him about this place. It was a bench in the middle of a park just off a backstreet in Manchester, a place her and Paul had spent one of their last happy moments in the weeks before his death. She remembered how she had told Liam they had both came here, by accident actually they had been arguing and Carla had stormed off from Paul, he had chased her into the middle of the park and before they knew it they were lost in a field of trees and grass. Carla had fallen about laughing at the situation whilst Paul tried desperately to get signal on his phone. She had hid in a nearby bush, pranking him as he panicked upon noticing her disappearance. She hid for a while, let him sweat it out before pouncing on him as he walked past the bush, she smiled to herself as she remembered how they had lay for hours watching the sun set, and the stars appear. They lay holding each other silent for most of the while, just embracing each other as man and wife, before making love in the outdoors, not a care in the world.  
"I'll go get him then shall I?" Liam broke the silence, shuffling on the spot as Carla snapped from her thoughts.  
"Aye?" For a moment she was stunned, she had to stop doing that today it was beginning to bug her. "Oh Yeah . . . Yeah I suppose ".  
"Ok well I'll be seeing you around I guess, and remember Carla no matter what happens imp always, always here". He brought his hand up and placed it on her chest, shadowing her pounding heart.  
She smiled as she watched him walk away, within seconds his presence was absent, like he just disappeared into thin air, she remembered how that night she had walked away, left him heartbroken, forcing him to return to the stag party. She thought of how he might have felt that night as she turned her back and left, did it shatter his world also? That night, did Liam of a broken heart? She closed her eyes to stop the bitter tears rolling and as she re opened them she jumped back on the bench, gasping at the man before her.

He stood, hands in his suit pocket, grinning down on her, slight stubble around his mouth. Those glistening eyes she had fell so deep into all those years ago, his tie slightly lopsided as it hung from his neck. He looked exactly the same as he did the day she last saw him, the day she said goodbye to him, the day she wasn't sure if letting go was for the best or for the worst, and as he stood in front of her for the first time in nearly five years, Carla sat speechless.  
"Hello Queen". He smiled as if his pet name for her just rolled from his tongue. She stared blankly at him, numb almost in disbelief. Paul edged towards her, sitting slowly next to her, his face growing with concern as she sat in a paralyzed state before him.  
"Carla it's me, Pauly". His tone soft and gentle.  
"Pauly". She grinned responding eventually to him. "My Pauly". She brought her trembling hand towards her mouth as her grin quickly formed into a frown.  
"This is our bench babe, do you remember all those years ago?" He looked out onto the empty field, trees for what seemed miles. Carla nodded in response as she sat, shell shocked.  
"I remember I almost jump out my skin when you emerged from them bushes like a mad woman, running towards me screaming then laughing I could ave killed you . . . ". He paused having not meaning what he had just said.  
"Did it hurt?" Her fragile voice trembled, barely audible.  
"Did what hurt?".  
"When I died you know . . . did I suffer?" She swallowed hard as she stood. "Liam said you were with me all the time Paul?" She stood facing him now, her hair hanging either side of her face, Paul couldn't help but smile at her beauty, even in death she was the single most beautiful woman the mad had ever set eyes on.  
"No darling, it were over within seconds, you hit it with some speed, I closed my eyes with the impact for a split second, I opened em and you were just gone". He began to well up, noticing his Ex's tears fall down her beautifully sculptured face. Paul moved towards her, holding his arms out before her, offering himself to her, she accepted falling into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Carla closed her eyes as she grasped tightly on the back of his shirt;

_the smell of disinfectant stung her nose as she paced the hospital. corridors, so many question whizzed through her head as she awaited news from the doctors. Eventually they were allowed in. "Prepare for the worst". She hadn't actually expected the worst when she had heard that sentence, she entered the hospital room, unaware of what to expect. There he was lay, tubes coming from just about everywhere imaginable, Liam stood behind her as she hugged her dying husband.  
"How is he is he alright?" Leanne's voice penetrated the sickeningly silent room.  
"Very touchy, dya often come see your customers in hospital?" He didn't even bother to look at her until it was absolutely necessary.  
"A never did anything".  
"Brothers dying here, can't stand around chattin". He cut her off coldly, sarcastically yet truthful.  
She remembered how Michelle burst into the room, how her harrowing screams erupted through the room as they clung to each other as Paul passed away before them. She remembered how from that day onwards it had been violently ripped to hundreds of unfixable pieces.  
_  
"HOW COULD YOU". She snapped, pushing away from Paul now, screaming in his face, rage within her. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALON LIKE THAT PAUL HOW DARE YOU". She began to bawl uncontrollably as the tears gushed down her cheeks. She stepped back from him, scowling throwing her head from side to side.  
"You said you loved me Paul you said you loved me and all the time you were shagging around behind me back, you left me a mess Paul do you know what that did to me ay? Do you even car . . .". She couldn't finish, she dropped to her knees, grasping her face with both hands as she broke down for what seemed the 100th time today.  
"I never meant to hurt you sweetheart, never. I love you Carla, IV never stopped ever, I've been with you every step of the way, and I've felt your pain". He crouched before her now wiping away his own tears as he fought to hold them back. "It killed me over again to see you go through so much suffering, but I looked at it as I deserved it for everything I put you through".  
"Don't you DARE make this about you"? She spat, angrily.  
"I'm not, im just telling you I got what were coming to me, having to stand there and watch as that bastard forced himself upon you, unable to stop him Carla it broke me". He sobbed, reaching down and clasping his hand with hers.  
She glanced up at him through heavy eyes.  
"You were there?" He tone laced with confusion.  
He nodded. "I never left you once Queen, never and im so so sorry baby I am".  
"It's not your fault Paul, imp sorry". She reached for him and clung to him like a child on its mother. He rocked her soothingly as they sat and reminisced about their years together before cuddling silently under the sky as it fell dark, like they had done years before.

"I never thought I'd get to do this again with you Paul, id dreamt of it so many times do you know home much I wished I could have those hours back". It wasn't really a question.  
"I do". He answered anyway.  
"I do". She whispered into his ear over and over. "Our wedding day, we were so happy Paul".  
"And you looked beautiful, I remember thinking to myself I must be dreaming cos that woman their can't be mine and then our Liam fell over the stool at the bar and spilt a drink all down me uncle Shane and I though nope im not dreaming that idiot is definitely for real". They both chuckled at the memory.  
"You really loved Liam dint your Car?" He turned his neck to face her now, their eyes on level.  
"Yeah, I did". She nodded in response.  
"He loved you know, when he came over, you know when he died, I greeted him, first a gave him the biggest hug id ever gave him, then lamped him one, then we sat talking for days about you". He ran his hand through her hair. "I've missed doing this you know, so much. It's strange the afterlife, I never believed in it till it happened to me, even then I thought I was trapped in some messed up nightmare or that you had poisoned me and this were the after effects, but then I realized it was really happening to me and I were so glad".  
"Glad?" Carla quizzed.  
"Yeah because I realized that in this afterlife everything is exactly how it were at the best time in your life, when I died Carla I went back to being that young man who met the most amazing girl of his life, I went back to the times we were happy and that's where I stayed, that's where I am now". He looked up towards the stars above in the navy night sky.  
"Paul, why don't I feel like that then, I mean I still feel the same as I did when I were living, don't get me wrong I were happy with Peter, I loved him but it wasn't enough . . ". She started.  
"No its not Peter that's the problem darling".  
"What you mean?" She raised her head, looking down on Paul.  
"The reason you feel so lost and hurt now is because you've died with unfinished business, your soul can't be freed until its dead and buried, so to speak".  
She peered at him, her eyebrows raised and her mouth scrunched uptight.  
"What im saying is Carla, its Frank, you've unfinished business whit Frank". Paul now rose to sit beside her.  
"Frank? ". She whispered, shivering at the mention of his name.  
"Ye, unfortunately that bastard is with you in death also". He grasped both her hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "But don't worry Carla he can't hurt you now, im here, Liam's here, your Mums here everyone who eve loved you and still does is here for you and we will not let him harm you ever again, sweetheart I promise". He pulled Carla close towards his chest, comforting and consoling her as she remained silent beneath his grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

She walked the streets of Manchester, her head hung low as the events of the day unfolded over and over again in her mind, as if trying to understand and accept the fact she wasn't living no more wasn't hard enough, Paul and Liam had both come to visit her. The small street was empty and dimly lit with the night lights, the cool air swooped her hair over her shoulders as she trod on down the council estate. Carla stopped as she passed the iron red post-box and grinned as her eyes came to rest on the deep engraved graffiti before her. 'Michelle 4 Rob. She brought her fingertips slowly towards it and stroked over it remembering how as a young teen she had fallen out with Michelle upon discovering it one afternoon. They had fallen out for a good week all those years ago, and back then it seemed like the end of the world. Of course they made up and had many of times sat in the recent years laughing about how childish they had both been over the situation. Carla let out a small chuckle to herself as she brought her hand back down and settled it in her coat pocket before turning and making her way towards the end of the street. She approached the corner of the street, glancing over towards the bench opposite. Her legs stopped underneath her as her jaw dropped slightly.  
"Don't tell me your shocked, its been happening to you all day". She chuckled drawing the last puff of smoke from her cigarette, flicking it sideways. Her deep husky voice unmistakeable to Carla's ear.

She stood firm on the spot, her expression clear for anyone to see.  
"Nice to see you to love". The woman sarcastically stated.  
Still Carla didn't respond she stood instead staring blankly at the woman before her, unsure of what to feel.  
"Ciggie?". She offered her, pausing for a second. "No suit yerself then". She pulled herself one from the box taking Carla's silence as a refusal.  
"You know I don't smoke". Carla's reply, stern and low.  
"A dint actually". The elder woman let out a puff of smoke.  
"Not changed a bit ave you?". She took small steps , stopping a couple of paces from her.  
Carla's eyes scanned the woman noting her dark brown hair pinned behind her head and her deep pink lipstick painted across her lips, she wore a knee length double breasted cream coat, met with dark brown suede boots.  
"Fake Gucci I see". Carla snorted tugging on the woman's collar.  
"You know me love . . . only the best". Her reply came quick laced with sarcasm. "Come on sit down ave a chat with yer old Mam aye?". She patted the empty space next to her exhailing a large cloud of smoke, causing Carla to pull away and whaft her hand before her.  
she hesitated a few seconds before slumping down beside her. They exchanged a few awkward glances before her mother broke the silence.  
"You've had quite a day of It ant ya?".  
"Could say that". Her eyes dropped to the floor as she tried her best not to engage in conversation.  
"OH cheer up yer stroppy madam". Her mothers tone joking.  
"Huh around you? That will be a first, you know I don't even know why your ere, we didn't get on before so were not gonna get on now". Carla rose to her feet making her way from her Mother. "Nice to see you and that but I really cant be doing with this right now iv had enough for one day". She began to walk away and as she reached the end of the road, her Mothers voiced echoed the chilling street.  
"Yeah walk off cant face the music eh? Always were good at that wasn't you Carla?".  
Carla felt her body rush with fury and anger as she span to face her Mother once more, she sat positioned identical to how she had been seconds before, dragging on her cigarette.  
"YOU WHAT". She bolted towards her now, her jaw tensing in bitterness.  
"YOU . . . YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WALKED AWAY" "Face the music HA don't make me laugh". She stopped a few dangerous inches before her mothers face. "When I needed you you wasn't there when Rob needed you where was you EH? Answer me go on GO ON". She roared tears accumulating in her eyes now, she bit the end of tongue in desperation to retain her temper, she glared, awaiting a reply.  
"Thought that would get yer attention". The elder woman flicked her Cigarette, so calm and collected it made Carla laugh out load.  
She threw her head back and scoffed in disbelief.  
"Yea that's it, that's it woman laugh it off, always were the ice queen weren't you, always were the pisshead with a heart of Coal". Her voice raising more.  
"And you always said you weren't like me, me an you sweetheart were cut from exactly the same cloth". She kept her tone so calm, robot like, inhuman.  
"NO no no no im nothing like you". She threw her hand into her mothers chest. "You see me I brought myself up I had no choice I had to because you were no where to be found and when we did find you you were too off yer face to care". Carla's voice began to break now and she couldn't fight back the tears that soaked her cheeks. "You want to know something do you? Aye do you? I HATE YOU". She spat violently throwing her hands around before her hysterically, her legs became weak yet she was determined to stay rooted. "Just go get out of my sight and never come back . . . . GO!". She screamed furiously, her veins popping from under her skin.  
Her mother rose to her feet, she seemed un phased and care free.  
"Fine Carla if that's what you want . . . . . But". She paused as she walked backwards towards the corner. "When you have calmed down you can come and find me if of course you want to". She held her arms out beside her.  
"NEVER". Carla spat through her gritted teeth.  
"Suit yourself, but remember Carla mum knows best". She winked tapping her nose. "you should know you cant keep anything from your mother, she knows everything, as you will soon see".  
Carla frowned, confusion plastered across her pale face.  
"What?". She quizzed.  
"OH darling you'll see mark mummy's words". She turned her back and headed around the corner.  
"WAIT". Carla called, rushing towards the end of the street. "Wait Mu . . . ". It was too late, her mother had gone. Carla stood, breathless, confused and shocked, she closed her eyes and allowed her back to slide down the solid brick wall behind her, she cradled her face close in her hands, desperate to awake from this nightmare that seemed never ending only she know she wouldn't, she couldn't, this was no nightmare, this was most definitely happening to her.


End file.
